ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Emily's Fables episodes
These are episodes of Emily's Fables. Episodes #The Bunny and The Duck - Bugs and Daffy, after breaking up with Lola and Tina because how much a bitch they were, decide to become a gay couple. One day, they thought it was a good idea to have "you-know-what" in the park. They do it, only to be called on by various people and ended up getting arrested. (this is the first episode with no blood and with no death) Moral: If you're gonna have sex, PLEASE do it in privacy. #The Boy Genius and The Shape-Shifting Master of Darkness - Dexter was being bullied at school for having a microscopic penis. Whenever he tries to have a big one, whether it involves staring at the Neighbor Lady's butt for 69 seconds, watching a video of SpongeBob and Velocity having "fun," or even getting his older sister to kiss him in the lips, it never works. One day, he finds a demon named Aku and asks him if he can make his penis grow big, Aku accepts and puts a potion on it. But soon, Dexter starts to face horrible effects, like growing eyes, growing eyelashes and growing lips. (this is the second episode with no blood and no death) Moral: Be yourself, no matter what others say about you. #The Boy and The Girl - Billy had a large crush on Mandy ever since he first saw her. When Mandy lets Billy in after Billy's attempt to getting her to notice him, Billy thought this would be the best day of his life, but things change when he notices Mandy forcing him to kiss her, make out with her, even had "fun." Soon, Billy has enough of this and ends up killing himself. Moral: Talk to someone you trust about someone sexually harassing you instead of letting the person doing it get the best of you. #The Axolotl and The Frogs - It was Autumn when this happened. Shoney is a slacker in his biology class. For fun, he discriminates frogs, especially small ones. Then one day before winter break, the small frogs got the big frogs to come and teach him a lesson for bullying based on their appearance and execute him by feeding him to a giant dog in a cliff that was eating Abigail, which eats Shoney... graphically. Moral: Don't discriminate others just because of their appearance. #The Pink Princess and The Blue Cat - Princess Bubblegum was having a miserable life because of Gumball bullying her. One day, she was walking through the mall with Marceline when Gumball decides to pull his biggest prank ever. He ends up spilling his own sister's vomit onto her, causing everyone to laugh at Bubblegum and for her to start crying and running away. Later that night, Bubblegum feels like she finally has enough of him and he has bullied her for the last time. She then sneaks into Gumball's house and leads him to a forest, only for Gumball to be attacked and killed by a Grizzly Bear. Finally, Bubblegum decides to use Gumball's dead body for her breakfast sandwich and eats him, and she lived happily ever after... unlike Gumball. Moral: Think before you prank, it could lead to consequences that might affect you in any way. #The Alien and The Redhead - Bigfoot and his gang are going to Disneyland, but they have to leave Alien behind because they fear someone could break into the house while they're gone, so they get Alien to watch the house. Later, Alien hears a knock and opens it to see a little, red-haired girl Alien never knew named Blossom that is carrying a huge bag. Alien thought it'd be a good idea to let her in, because she looked like a nice girl. But then, when Alien and Blossom enter the basement, Blossom turns out to be evil and releases a bunch of raccoons who end up eating Alien, leaving his now rotten body. 3 weeks later, after being in California to have fun in Disneyland, Bigfoot's gang enter the house, only to see Alien's dead body and they are scarred for life because of that. Moral: You should NOT talk to strangers, unless it's someone you know and trust. #The Raccoon and The Car - After successfully completing his driving test, Rigby finally gets his driver's license. One day, he decides to buy a car and try it out. Later that night, he decides to stop at the bar and drink lots of alcohol there, only to become drunk. He later starts driving again and ends up crashing into several cars and truck and even runs over Ashton Paintders... graphically, causing Rigby to get arrested for drunk driving. Moral: Don’t drink and drive. #The Kaiju and the Ghost Lady - Godzilla was a CEO of his own factory, but then suddenly, it goes bankrupt, causing him to lose all of his employees and his money. One day, we was walking, when he saw a company called "Freakshow Inc." Then, he starts to get an idea of stealing Madame Freakshow's money, so he sneaks inside and takes it, only to be caught by Madame Frealshow and slaughtered with a chainsaw, and he was never seen again. Moral: Don’t steal. #The Female Bunny and the Speedy Boy - Lola Bunny decides to work at a drug factory when she realizes that she needs more money to go to Walt Disney World. She then notices various amount of drugs and out of curiosity, she decides to take it. After Collin, who works for the news, discovers it and attempts to tell the police, Lola, who is extremely high on drugs, chokes Collin to death. (this is the third episode with no blood and the first to feature a bloodless death) Moral: Don't do drugs... EVER! #The Cute Girl and The Minotaurs - It was Mattie's first day of school and she was nervous. Once she did get in there, it was okay and all, when suddenly, she encounters three minotaurs standing in the hall. She thought they were friendly at first, until one of them starts punching her violently. She asks them why they did it, and they said it's for fun, so they continue punching Mattie, making her bleed. When a ghost girl named Claire sees it, she calls over the principal and has him send the minotaurs for detention. Since then, Mattie and Claire have became friends. (this is the third episode without a death, though it does contain blood) Moral: Never bully someone for fun. #The Girl and The Purge Killers - Alexis leaves the door open during a purge when she was not supposed to, but did it because she was too focused on her phone. Then, some Purge killers end up entering, and because she was too focused on her phone again, she ends up getting stabbed. Later, her friends came to tell her that they survived the purge, only to find her dead. Moral: Never leave the door open for criminals. #The Man Dressed as a Bat and the Clown - Once, there was a clown and he's not a circus clown, but rather a serial killer. He enjoys his life murdering innocent people for fun. One day, he was walking across the streets, looking for people to murder when he saw a mysterious guy in a bat costume. He assumed that it's some stupid kid who thinks it's Halloween, so he decides to sneak up on him. (More TBD) (this is the fourth episode without a death, though it does contain blood) Moral: Don’t Judge a Person by His or Her Own Cover. #The Woman and The Bunny - A woman named Halie was getting ready to pick up her friend from Collin's house. She drives to her house to find her friend standing outside. As soon as she got in Halie's car, Halie drove off. Suddenly, a bunny named Buster, who was playing hide and seek with his friends and was searching for a place to hide, Halie accidentally runs him over. (this is the first episode to include an accidental death) Moral: Watch where you're driving in a vehicle. #The Dragon and the Dinosaur - TBD. Moral: Kindness will go far. #The Duck and the Animaniacs - Yakko, Wakko, and Dot have found out that Donald Duck has bought a new hotel room and came to visit them. (More coming soon...) Moral: Listen to every rule someone gives out to you when you are at their place. #The Werewolf and The Imp - TBD Moral: Never fall for scams. #The Guy and the Foreign Girl - TBD Moral: Always use condoms. #The Blue Jay and the Raccoon - TBD Moral: Swearing is bad. (Under construction...)